Organic electronic devices including elements such as an organic electroluminescent element (this may be appropriately referred to hereinbelow as an “organic EL element”) and an organic semiconductor element may be provided with a sealing member. Provision of such a sealing member in a manner of sealing an organic material in the device can prevent deterioration of the organic material due to water vapor and oxygen, and can eventually prevent lowering of device performance. As such a member, there has been proposed a sealing film including an inorganic layer (see Patent Literature 1).
Among the above-mentioned organic electronic devices, display devices may be provided with an anti-reflective film in order to prevent image reflection of external light on a screen. As such an anti-reflective film, there has been known one including a circularly polarizing plate having a combination of a linearly polarizing plate and a quarter wavelength plate (see Patent Literature 2).